


With Great Power...

by Ink_Vein



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is so innocent, Daniel is so innocent, I HAVE FEELS OKAY, I can't stop writing LiS x Captain Spirit x LiS 2 crossovers, I kind of have nothing but disdain for Max's character honestly, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Vein/pseuds/Ink_Vein
Summary: ...comes the will to help others, the will to control others, or the will to protect others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a little crossover with a look at how all of them view having powers through the series.  
> I have sooo many more feels than this about Chris and Captain Spirit, but I was trying to keep it short.  
> Y'all will probably not like my interpretation of Max in this, but it's honestly how I see her.

     He imagines what it would be like to have real powers. Which ones would he have? Would his body be covered in lightning? Would he shoot fireballs from his hands? OOH! Would he grow into a Godzilla-size version of himself and terrorize a town?!

     No, Chris thinks. He'd want perfectly reasonable helpful powers. Like super speed so he could clean better. Or mind-control to take away bad memories. Or flight so he could finally dunk a basketball.

     One time when he was younger he'd walked in on his parents watching the news. His mom had looked way too sad and he hadn't understood why. He'd quietly crept up, out of sight, and watched with them. And then he'd kinda understood why. That town had looked _bad_. It looked very empty and very lonely and very not-right. They'd said on the news it was caused by a "freak storm." Chris hadn't know what that was and still didn't. All he'd known was that he'd never wanted to see his Mom cry like that again. He'd thought that maybe if he was good enough or strong enough he could stop things like this from happening.

     So he had become Captain Spirit. Captain Spirit could stop "freak storms!" Captain Spirit could make his mom smile! Captain Spirit could keep evil at bay!

     Captain Spirit couldn't stop Mantroid. Captain Spirit couldn't make his dad smile. Captain Spirit couldn't keep beer at bay.

     Chris Eriksen isn't Captain Spirit. He tries so hard to be, but there's one really important thing missing. But he keeps trying; because maybe, maybe if he trains hard enough Captain Spirit could finally _help_ someone

* * *

     Max thinks she probably asked for these powers. She hadn't really been doing anything with her life, just wistfully coasting through it; wishing she could slow time so the world moved in the same rhythm as her music; wishing she could rewind to change events that burdened her now; wishing she could pause nature to get just that right angle. This entire time she'd been acting like some spiteful universe cursed her with power _ful_ talents to make her feel power _less_. In reality, Max had wanted this all along.

     Look at her life now: she was befriending people, she had confidence, and she was even let into a Vortex party _and_ VIP section. Hell, at this rate she should take Hayden up on his offer of a bong rip. She could try _anything_. Sure she couldn't do a damn thing about the big stuff, but that wasn't what her purpose was.

     She thinks of Maxine's life and swells with pride. In some alternate timeline, she's _someone_. Maxine is practically Rachel, and that fills Max with a deep longing.

     A dark part of her wishes she'd never found out it had been Chloe in that bathroom. Maybe then she could have focused on controlling her powers rather than playing with them. _Then_ she could make the world bow.

     She'd burned the photo because she'd been angry at the universe for doing all this to her, but now that she knew her true purpose she wishes she had kept it. Maxine is out there living her glamorous life while Max's has gone to shit and that is _completely unfair_. She has to make all these decisions that mean nothing when she could be in the Vortex Club, or admiring her photos in a gallery.

     So Max keeps going back, keeps jumping, keeps making meaningless changes, meaningless conversations, meaningless promises. Maybe, just maybe, one time that she jumps she'll find Maxine again. Maybe if she goes far enough she can finally _be_ someone.

* * *

     Daniel thinks maybe he's a monster. He can't remember anything that happened. Anything. He knows that Sean fought with Brett, but only because Sean _always_ is fighting with Brett. The news says their dad is... that he's not coming. Sean said he was scared. He said he was trying to protect him. Why was he scared? What was he trying to protect him from?  He'd...he'd hurt Sean in the hotel room. Thrown things at him. He could have hurt him even worse. Is that what happened to their dad? Had Daniel...

     Sean wants him to work on his powers. But how can Daniel trust that everything would go okay? Sean had said over and over and over and over again that everything would be okay; that tomorrow would be better. Sean had said he wasn't a monster. How is Daniel supposed to trust anything he says? He wouldn't even promise not to lie anymore...

     So when Daniel had asked Sean if he was a monster, he had been expecting him to lie. And he had. His voice had sounded exactly like it did every other time he'd lied.

     Daniel has nightmares about what might have happened to his dad, about what might have happened to Sean at the hotel. They're just nightmares, but one thing is always very real: they're scared. Of him. Dad had never been scared of Daniel, but he'd seen him scared before, especially when the president said mean things and talked about The Wall. Daniel had heard that scary guy talk to Sean about The Wall. Was that why Dad had been so scared? Was President Trump like that? Sean is another story. Daniel had seen Sean terrified. He'd seen his face when that scary guy had picked on them. He'd seen his face when he'd come through that back door. ...He'd seen his face when that scary guy was on the ground. He'd seen his face when Daniel had hurt him at the hotel. Sean hated him. Sean was terrified.

     So when Sean tells Daniel he believes in him (another lie) Daniel only focuses a little bit on the rock; so afraid that it will break, so afraid that it will hit Sean. But he'll do this. He'll try to control his power. Maybe then Sean would never have fear in his eyes again.

 


	2. GOOD NEWS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your interest in this story! Unfortunately, I won't be updating any time soon...because I am now a published author! Check out the link below to my debut novel.

     Plethora turns even the most hardy defenseless and overwhelmed. In a world intent on destroying humanity, five Survivors wonder if it is really worth fighting for.  
     Check out my debut novel, [Reprogrammed: Book One](http://www.blurb.com/b/9295239-reprogrammed), the first book in the Reprogrammed Trilogy.


End file.
